


Sangria Surprise

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [14]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drugs, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Humor, Mentions & Implications of other people, Night Club Update, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Peer Pressure, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Spongebob Voice: The Gang's All Here, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, literally don't know what to tag, little bit of gay stuff, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Matilda meets Sangria, Trevor's new co-CEO, and things take a turn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H3ARTL3SS_G0D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/gifts).



> I TOLD YOU I WOULD WRITE THIS !!!! I WON'T STOP UNTIL ITS DONE !!!!!

“Trevor, I'm out of carrots!” Mati yelled to broadcast her voice through the trailer. 

She hadn't had a craving in a while, but sometimes she felt like she could smell the sweet scent of cigarettes lingering in the air of the trailer park. Her nose could detect tobacco a mile away, and she hated it. She tried so hard to be clean from it, but it was always there, enticing her. 

“Did you fucking eat them all?” 

Trevor came out of the bedroom and shrugged. He was always getting into her snacks. Normally she didn't mind, but this one the one thing that helped her not smoke. It didn't help that it was closer and quicker to buy cigarettes than some fresh baby carrots. 

“Can you go get me some more?” Mati asked.

“I have work stuff to do.” 

Mati nodded. Getting out of the house herself would maybe help her fidgeting and take her mind elsewhere. She found the keys to her Gauntlet under a discarded vehicle magazine and left the trailer in a daze. Immediately she turned the air on in the car and played her favorite cd—her own mix of songs by slenderbodies she burned onto one disc—before she pulled out of the garage and took off. 

“Carrots, carrots, carrots. Fuck, even celery.” Mati mumbled underneath her breath. 

As quickly as she could, she bought a few bags of individual bags of baby carrots and headed out, but didn’t get far down the road when she realized she needed gas too. 

“Today is just not my day.”

Because of all the troubles, Mati grabbed a cherry slushie on the way out, then headed home. What she failed to notice was the extra vehicle parked out front.

“I’m back, if you’re still here.” Mati said, heading straight to the fridge.

“Hi.” 

Mati froze. Slowly she turned her head to the owner of the female voice that just spoke. Emerald eyes peered back at her with a confident smile. The woman sat at her spot on the counter. 

“Who are you?” Mati demanded.

The woman hopped off the counter to offer a handshake, which Mati dismissed with a frown. “You can call me Sangria. And you’re—”

“Mrs. Philips.” 

“She’s my new co-CEO.” Trevor piped up as he pocketed his phone. “We’re going to be out for a while so order whatever you want for dinner.” 

Trevor went in for a kiss and Mati kissed him back. Hard. She knew Sangria was watching and wanted to make sure she knew her place. With a sigh, she let them leave, watching from the window as Trevor’s Bodhi drove off.

“RON!”

Something shattered from the mobile home next door before the man ran over, Wade following in his footsteps. “Yes, Matilda?”

“Who the fuck is Sangria?” 

“She works at the Vanilla Unicorn!” Wade said happily. “She's really pretty.” 

Mati took a deep breath. “Is that so? And what was she doing here? In my home?”

“I-I don’t know.” Ron admitted. 

“I need a smoke.” Mati said.

“I thought you—”

“A cigarette, Ron. Now.”

 

It was dark out when Mati heard the slam of car doors, then another vehicle take off. A moment later, Trevor joined her in the dimly lit house. He sniffed the air and made a face. 

“Why do you have that?” He pointed at the cigarette in her hands. “Didn’t you just get more carrots today?”

Mati peered over her laptop screen at him, then continued looking at new forum posts on aliens. Trevor knew what her silence meant.

“Why are you ignoring me? Are you mad?”

“Who is she?” 

“Sangria? She’s helping me sell drugs and guns, Mati.”

“And she’s a stripper? The whole package?”

“Are you...jealous?” 

Matilda glared at him. Trevor laughed with a growing smile on his face.

“My sweet Matilda is jealous of a subordinate.” 

A whole lot of questions swarmed Mati's mind that she wanted to ask, to yell. Instead, she stood up, put out her cigarette and walked past Trevor.

“Where are you going?” 

“Bed.” Mati said, a single word laced with anger.

“Jesus, Mati, are you gonna be mad at me because you're jealous? Because I did work with a woman that wasn't you? Because you don't like guns and drugs?” 

“I am not jealous!” Mati erupted. “Fuck around with other women for all I care.” 

“You think we had sex, don't you?” 

“You're not doing anything to prove to me you didn't! You were gone all day!” 

“Why would I marry you if I'd rather stick my dick in other women all day?” 

Mati froze in the doorway of the bedroom with her back to him. She twisted the ring on her left hand and realized how utterly childish she was acting. 

“Mati, I love you, and only you.” 

Trevor's arms wrapped around her in a behind hug and he peppered her neck with kisses. His hands began to slide up and down her body to his favorite places before she turned around to kiss him over and over. 

“I'm sorry—” kiss, “I'm such—” kiss, “A child—” kiss.

Mati gasped when his hand went between her legs as he slowly pushed her closer to the bed. She stumbled backwards onto it and Trevor pushed away from her, peeling her sweats and panties off. His breath was hot on the skin of her inner thighs before he put his lips to her warm folds. Mati mewled at the sensation as he dined in until she came. But he wasn't done, not on Matilda's watch.

Pulling him up on the bed, he took her place as she unzipped his jeans to ride him. His hands wandered again as Mati took things painfully slow, to the point he was thrusting into her with impatience. 

“You're mine.” Mati breathed. 

“I'm yours.” Trevor grunted before releasing his hot load into her. 

“And I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nine days had passed and Mati heard nothing mentioned of Sangria. But when the opportunity presented itself, Mati decided to tag along with Trevor to the strip club. She often found it more pleasant to have some time alone, either being left here in the desert or spending a weekend in the city, and they rarely came to the city together. Trevor simply hated the city. 

But now Mati was feeling... different. Trevor asked her why she had a sudden interest in the club and the girls, and she didn't know. Something inside her was calling her to it. 

Mati and Trevor when from bright sun to a darkness lit only by neon and soft glowing lights. Smoke and alcohol lingered in the place and Mati wrinkled her nose and tried to forget that smell. The place was full of people Mati deemed disgusting. She snapped her gum to reiterate her point. To get her mind off of it, Trevor pulled her over to the bar.

“Want anything?” Mati shook her head, so Trevor ordered for himself. “If she wants anything, it's on me.” 

The bartender nodded and produced a bottle of beer for Trevor. From their places at the bar, Mati could see the entire floor. Women in next to nothing walking around, faking emotions to men for money, while one woman danced around the pole in the center. Even in the off hours the place was still quite busy and the DJ jumped around in his booth as he remixed another song. 

“Hey, if you need me I'll be in my office at the end of the hall. Ask one of the girls if you need help.” 

Trevor slid past some doors and out of sight. Mati finally ordered a beer. She had no idea how long Trevor would take doing whatever in the world he needed to do, but she had an agenda of her own. But things don't always go according to plan. With a beer in hand, Mati jumped off the bar stool and only walked a few steps before stopping.

“Everybody, welcome Sangria to the floor!” The DJ said over the speaker system. 

Mati watched as the woman from before stepped out of the curtains and strutted down to the pole in platform stilettos, her blonde bob bouncing with every step. 

“How much?” 

Mati pried her eyes away from the woman to be face to face with a chubby Mexican man in a sports jersey. 

“Excuse me?” 

“How much for your services?” He asked again with a heavy accent.

“I don't work here.” Mati said blankly. 

“Why's a pretty lady here then? I'm offering my money, how much do you want?” 

“There are other girls in this place. Go ask one of them. I don't work here.” 

“Puta.” he cursed. 

And that was the last straw Mati held for this man. With a swift punch to the stomach, he bent over which allowed her to elbow the back of his head. In a matter of seconds, two well built men rushed over and pulled Mati away from the man. 

“Let go of me, do you know who I am?” Mati yelled. “Get that son of a bitch out of here!” 

In a moment's notice, Trevor came running back out onto the floor. He motioned to the man holding Mati back and she was released. 

“What the hell is going on?” 

“I want him out of here.” Mati huffed.

“If she wants him out, you listen to her.” Trevor said, pointing at Mati. 

The man was escorted out, and Mati frowned. Even here, dressed in plainclothes, men still wanted the attention she'd never give them. Disgusting.

“Babe, why don't you just come in the back room?” Trevor said. 

She followed him through some doors until they passed into the changing and makeup room for the strippers. 

“A new one?” One girl asked.

“Not today, ladies. This is my wife.” Trevor boasted. 

“Mr. Philips, you're married? I never knew.” 

Mati snapped her gum again as she looked at the women before her.

“Ladies, this is Matilda. Mati, we have Cheetah, Sapphire and Juliet.” Trevor introduced. “Stay and chat if you want, you know where to find me.” 

“Wow, it's so nice to meet you.” Juliet said. “Trevor hasn't said anything about you, but you're so beautiful.” 

“Thanks. You, all, as well.” 

“So what brings you to these parts?” 

“Figured it wouldn't hurt to get involved in other parts of Trevor's life once in a while.” Mati motioned towards the girls.

“Oh my gosh is that your ring?” 

All three rushed over to see the rock on Mati's finger. It was nothing super fancy, but a diamond nonetheless, and one the girls ogled over. Mati couldn't help but finally crack a smile. 

“Oh shoot, I gotta go.” Sapphire said, scrambling towards the stage entrance. 

The song ended and a new one began to play. The girls were still surrounding Mati when Sangria walked in. 

“Sangria, this is Matilda. Come say hello.” Cheetah said, waving her over. 

“We've met.” 

 

“So, I think I want to work with these girls.” Mati said as she walked through the door and took a seat across from the desk Trevor sat at.

He looked up, “You wanna be a stripper?” 

Mati rested her head in her hand, with her elbow on the desk. She made a bewildered face, then smiled, her red lips turning upward.

“You're funny, but no. I want to like, oversee them.” 

“So you want to be the boss of my girls.” 

“Like, assistant manager or something. They can be our girls.” 

Trevor leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, staring at Mati. He was not convinced, yet also curious. 

“Babe, you're not a woman. Don't you think maybe they'd want a female to talk to some things about? You've got your own things going on and I do nothing.” Mati explained. “Plus maybe it's an opportunity to make some friends.” 

“Friends?” 

Mati was slowly getting irritated. “You have Ron and Wade, and Mike and Frankie. I have only you.”

Trevor laughed. He would disagree with that statement, but in the end Mati had a point. He grabbed a marker and a piece of paper and started writing. Mati could make out a series of numbers and poorly written words from her position but she couldn't quite read what it said. 

New house rule: Matilda is your overseer, contact her here

Mati stared at the paper, a bit stunned. Her phone number was at the bottom. This was real. 

“You ready to go? I'm hungry.” Trevor said, standing up. 

He looked around for some tape, only to come up empty handed. Tape-less, he walked back into the dressing room with Mati right behind him. He started looking for tape, or anything sticky, but came up empty handed yet again. Until he heard Mati snap her gum again. 

“Give me your gum.” He said, holding a hand close to her face like a mother would with a child. 

The girls at the mirror were as confused as Mati and watched as she spit the gum into her husband's hand. He used the gum to hang the paper up on the mirror where everyone would see it. 

“You're our overseer now?” Sapphire asked. 

“Go to her about your girly things. She's more available than I am anyways.” Trevor explained. “Make friends, whatever. Just message her so she's got your number. And if anyone decides not to, we're going to have a talk.” 

The two girls in the room hurried to find their phones and sent a message to Mati right away, her phone dinging instantly. 

“Spread the word, ladies. We're leaving.” Trevor waved. 

“Bye Matilda!” 

Mati smiled, “Bye!”


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping in town to eat something a bit healthier then finally returning to the desert that evening, Mati had received texts from all the girls that worked at the Vanilla Unicorn but one. Sangria barely acknowledged Mati earlier at the club, but then again she was working. A part of Mati was still angry just at the mere thought of her, but she was proving she was higher than Sangria on the totem pole now, if it wasn't already obvious. 

It was late, but not late enough for Trevor to be passed out yet. In fact, he sat on the couch watching TV with a beer in one hand and mindlessly running his fingers through Matilda's hair with his other hand. She was lying down with her head resting in his lap while she read a magazine on aliens across the world. Mati's phone beeped with a new message, something that startled both herself and Trevor. 

It's Sangria. 

Mati knew this moment would come eventually but now that it was finally here, she had no idea what she was going to say. 

Hey. It was lame, but Mati felt like she needed to say something. Anything. 

If you have something to say then say it.

Mati sat up, puzzled. What are you talking about?

Instantly a response came vibrating the phone in her hands. I know you hate me. 

Trevor slammed down the rest of his beer before chucking the empty bottle towards the trash can, missing. Mati smiled. I don't hate you. 

No reply came as quickly as the previous messages and Trevor tapped out for the night, dragging himself to bed. Mati said she'd join him in a moment, but the anticipation for a reply was making her feel much more awake than she should be. 

Then why are you doing this?

Doing what? Mati wondered. 

This. Why do I have to text you?

Just want to be a friendly female face in the club. It wasn't a complete lie from Mati.

Friendly like when you met me the other day?

Mati frowned. Do we have a problem?

It was a moment before a message came through. Nope.

Mati was somewhat disappointed at the response, but yawned and decided it was time for bed. She'd deal with whatever this was when she woke up. For now, she crawled into bed next to Trevor who was half hanging off the bed, snoring loudly. It wasn't uncommon, and was like music to her ears, helping her finally drift off to sleep.

 

Mati woke up to her phone vibrating with a new text from somewhere on the floor. The sun was already shining and Trevor was up and out of bed, so she knew she slept in a little too long. At least, too long for her liking.

Got any plans today?

Cheetah texted and invited Mati to do some girls only shopping. It would take Mati a few hours to get into the city, but for once she had something to do and she wasn't going to turn it down. Opening the weather app as she jumped out of bed, Mati grabbed some clothes to slip into after taking a quick shower. 

Ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to leave, but something seemed out of place. Trevor wasn't usually gone without a notice. 

Mati leaned out the door, “Ron are you home?”

No response came, not even shuffling or other noises, so Mati figured they were up to something. She grabbed a tube of yogurt and her keys, and texted Trevor about her plans as she made her way to her car. Cheetah texted an address to meet up at so Mati plugged it into her phone, turned on the tunes, and was gone.

 

“You made it! It's so good to see you!” Cheetah smiled. 

“Sorry it took so long. Long drive from the desert, you know?” 

“Oh, that's right. Trevor said something about living off the grid one time. Gosh, I already know we have so much to talk about. It's so amazing there's someone we can, like, talk to.” Cheetah smiled again. “Oh, I thought it would be fun to invite some others out too, if that's okay.” 

“The more the merrier.” 

“Fufu is here but we still have to wait for Sangria.” Fufu waved from her seat at the picnic table behind Cheetah.

“Sangria?” 

Cheetah changed the topic, “Gosh, I just have so many questions to ask you. Is that okay? Like, to get to know you? You can ask me anything too.” 

Mati enjoyed her spirit and smiled. “Ask away.” 

Two two went over to the picnic table to join Fufu and wait for the missing fourth person. 

“Okay, I just have to ask. How did Trevor propose to you?” 

The two looked excited to hear some typical down-on-one-knee-in-public type story, but in reality it wasn't like that and Mati couldn't help but laugh as she recalled the memory. 

“He, uh, he gave me a ring pop. That he already had half eaten.” Cheetah and Fufu exchanged a look and Mati laughed again. “It definitely wasn't like your average proposal.” 

“Did you at least have a nice wedding?” 

“It was on the small side, just our close friends. It was perfect for me though. All I ever wanted.” 

“That's sweet.” Fufu said. “How did you two meet?” 

Mati took a deep breath and stared off into the distance to carefully choose her words. “Uh, we went to the movies. And then fucked in his friend's car.” 

Cheetah squealed and Fufu mouthed ‘no way.’ Mati found herself smiling and laughing along with the girls. 

“Fuck, sorry I'm… Late.” 

Mati turned her head to see Sangria stopped in her tracks when she saw Mati sitting there. 

“Finally!” Cheetah said, oblivious. “Let's go shopping and get some lunch, I'm starving!”

The four of them took a short walk for a few blocks, walking side by side in pairs, all the way to the lingerie and sex toy shop the girls were apparently frequent goers. Mati couldn't be surprised, knowing their profession and all. Cheetah had basically attached herself to Mati like glue, but she didn't mind. It kept her physically away from Sangria for the moment.

“Does he fuck good?” Cheetah asked in a whisper, then laughed and answered her own question. “Well, of course. Why would you marry him if he doesn't.” 

“He treats me very good.” Mati smiled. 

“Since we're here, why don't you buy something too? You can show it off in the bedroom.” Cheetah winked. “They sell really good toys here too if you're interested.” 

Mati looked around. Cheetah was currently looking at things a bit more flashy for on stage, and it wasn't really Mati's style. She hadn't even planned on buying lingerie today, but if something caught her eye, she would consider it. She figured she'd be peer pressured into buying something while they we're out, and something that wasn't just food.

For a moment, Mati was able to detach herself from Cheetah and have a look around the store. Soft music played over a speaker as the person behind the desk read a romance novel that had a faded cover and an extremely broken spine, clearly not the first time it was read. The shop not only sold lingerie and toys, but also books, DVDs, and even BDSM items. For a small shop, they had a large variety of items. 

Mati walked over to a display of lingerie showcasing bodysuits and teddies next to several-piece outfits. Mati loved some of the bright colors the garments were offered in, but they always looked bad on her fair skin. Looking through the darker colors, she was drawn to a purple teddy. Simple, yet sexy. Mostly sheer with a little bit of lace, an open back and open crotch. 

“That would look good on you.” 

Sangria had come up next to Mati while she was deep in thought, making her jump briefly. Mati masked it with a fake cough before turning to the woman, not actually sure what to say. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot and I thought I'd apologize.” 

While her words were genuine, her attitude didn't entirely reflect what she was saying. 

Sangria lowered her voice, “Fufu told me to do this.” 

Mati peered across the store at Fufu who quickly looked away and pretended to find intense interest in a massive pink dildo. 

“I really do think that would look good on you.” 

Mati met Sangria's emerald eyes and managed a smile. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but what's upcoming will make up for it I promise


	4. Chapter 4

“Another round, on me!” 

After a margarita or two, Mati felt more relaxed and ordered a couple shots for the girls as her treat and as a way to say thanks for the outing invitation. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Sangria. It didn’t take long for lunch to be delivered, and they all dug in.

“Are you vegan, Matilda?”

Mati looked up from her Mediterranean flatbread to see three sets of curious eyes on her. “No, but I prefer this to pizza and burgers all the time.”

The others looked back at their pizza lunches with a frown until Cheetah’s phone started going off. 

“Oh shit, I forgot! You guys, I feel so bad. I have something really important to go take care of.” She almost looked like she was going to cry. 

“Go do what you need to. We can hang out again whenever you have free time.” Mati said with a reassuring smile. 

“Well, I gave Fufu a ride, so I guess we’ll both be leaving.” 

“It was nice to finally meet you, Matilda.” Fufu said.

“Likewise. Drive safe, you two.”

Now, Mati and Sangria sat at the table across from each other, the air between them becoming awkward. 

“So, what is you real name?” Mati asked, returning to her flatbread. 

“That’s not important.” 

“It is to me.” 

“Lisa Santos, but I don’t go by that anymore.” 

To her surprise, Mati didn’t ask why. She just continued eating.

“Want anything else to drink?” Mati waved the waiter down.

“Uh, a white sangria, please.”

“Make it two.” Mati interjected.

Sangria sat there, staring at Mati with pursed lips, thinking.

“What?” Mati asked, looking up. 

“Doesn’t this feel weird to you? Don’t you hate me?”

“No.”

Sangria had a wave of puzzlement cross her face. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

“You don’t have to stay here, but we’ve got two drinks coming up, and I’m not leaving until I am a bit more intoxicated.” 

Sangria reasoned with herself over the span of one second and agreed on staying. At least until she finished her drink.

 

“No fuckin’ way!” 

Mati snorted. That's how you knew she was really drunk. 

“I swear they're real! They're real and I've seen them!” 

“I would've never guessed you and aliens. That's so funny.” 

Sangria couldn't stop laughing, which only prompted Mati to laugh more. Both of them had spent the better half of the late afternoon into the evening drinking and talking, getting to know each other. Now, they were both wasted and laughing like maniacs in the bar, but since Mati kept producing money for more drinks, the owner kept ignoring the other customer's complaints for the time being. 

“I'm totally part alien. Wanna see why?” 

“Yes, you have to show me now.” Mati insisted. 

Sangria took her glass of water, and instead of putting it to her mouth, she put it to her nose, inhaled the water and a second later began to squirt it out through her eye. 

“Oh my God!” Mati squealed. 

“Isn't that fuckin’ weird?” Sangria laughed. “I don't know where I learned that.” 

“You're funny. I don't know why I hated you in the first place.” 

“That was so yesterday. You're like my best friend, dude.” Sangria poked Mati's shoulder, emphasizing the last three words. 

“Oh my God, did we just become best friends?” 

“Yes!” 

The two squealed together with hands clasped and big smiled on their faces. Mari waved the bartender over for another round of drinks as Sangria pulled out her phone to take selfies. 

“Ladies, listen. This is the last round I'm serving you. As much as I appreciate the business, you're making my other customers leave.” 

“But mister bartender…” Sangria slurred, trying to be sexy.

“No. This is it, got it?” 

Mati pouted and looked at her phone. Too many missed calls and texts from Trevor, as well as other miscellaneous notifications she could care less about right now. 

“Hey, I'll call you a cab. They'll take forever to get here anyways so we can finish our drinks.” Mati said, scrolling through her list of phone numbers.

“You don't gotta do that!” Sangria waved her offer away. 

“We're so drunk. I'm not driving home. I'm gonna get a cab thing too.”

Mati tapped on Franklin's name and heard the phone ring twice before he picked up. 

“Frankie, darlin’, are you busy?” 

“Mati? You okay? You sound, uh, funny.” 

“I need a cab for my friend, and I need you to pick me up. We're so totally drunk.” Sangria laughed in the background, proving her point. 

“Alright, text me your location and I'll get someone on their way for your friend. I'll be there in a bit too.” 

After the two consumed their last round of drinks, Sangria insisted they wait outside for the cab to show up. She walked to the corner of the building and lit up, offering her joint to Mati, who declined.

“I don't smoke. Well, I try not to.”

Sangria shrugged, “More for me.” 

A moment later, a yellow taxi rolled up and honked, signaling for Sangria. To Mati's surprise, Sangria gave her a quick hug and waved goodbye before leaving Mati alone on the sidewalk. Mati stood there for a brief moment before a wave of nausea from all the alcohol hit her. Running over to a potted plant in front of the neighboring building, she dumped her insides out in a matter of seconds. When a hand touched her back, she jumped around with fists up ready to fight, only to see Franklin shielding away from her. It was funnier considering how Mati swayed on uneasy legs.

“Jesus, girl you look like shit.” 

To back up his point, Mati barfed again, right between their feet. 

“Fuck, Mati. How much did you drink?” 

She wiped her mouth, “I don't really remember.” 

“Come on, I'll take you to my place so you can get some rest since it's nearby.” 

Franklin helped Mati into the backseat of his car, where she laid down, albeit uncomfortably, and managed to pass out cold almost instantly. She didn't wake up when Franklin slammed his car door shut, or even when he managed to carry her down a flight of stairs and drop her off in bed. He was just thankful she was still breathing so Trevor wouldn't have to brutally murder him.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the fuck?” Mati groaned, rolling over as she complained about the sunlight. 

Not only was the sun a bother to her, but so was the pounding headache that wouldn't go away. Mati groaned again, as if it was magically going to help. It didn't. To top things off, her phone began to vibrate from somewhere across the room, a room she didn't recognize initially when she sat up. The incoming call was from Cheetah, but Mati watched her phone until it went dark. She was in no mood to talk right now, especially with someone she knew who would never shut up. 

Getting out of bed to stretch, Mati noticed her boots and bags on the floor at the end of the bed. She could hardly remember last night. She pocketed her phone and left the rest of her belongings before searching for a bathroom. Taking a long look at herself, Mati couldn't help but laugh. Her red lipstick had stained her lips and eye makeup smeared all over. Her hair was also a delightful mess, and the taste of vomit lingering in her mouth made her frown in disgust. She used what she could find to clean and freshen up before following the stairs to a delightful smell. 

“Oh, thank God it's just you.” Mati sighed, peering around the corner to see Franklin at the stove.

Franklin turned to her at the sound of her voice, “Did you forget you called me last night?” 

“I don't remember shit.” Mati confessed with a laugh while rubbing her head.

“Yeah, I know. You almost puked on my new shoes.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You want a roast beef sandwich?” 

“Yes, I'm starving.” 

“Yeah I bet.” Franklin brought over a sandwich to her and sat at the island. 

“It's so bright in your house.” Mati rubbed her eye.

“You think it's bright here, but you live in the desert where the sun don't stop shining. Girl, you wack.” 

“I'm probably still drunk.” She laughed. 

“I would ask if you had fun yesterday, but you probably don't remember anything.” 

“Uhh,” Mati thought. “I remember going shopping and getting lunch yesterday. Then just…drinking. A lot.” 

“I'd say you're almost as bad as Trevor, but at least you just fall asleep. I had to carry you all the way downstairs!” 

“Well thank you for making me comfortable. And picking me up.” 

“It's no problem. I got your car towed here so you don't have to worry about that.” 

“You're a lifesaver, Franklin.” 

“Yeah yeah.” Franklin waved her comment away. “You should probably call that maniac Trevor back soon. He called me earlier asking if I knew anything about where you were since you never replied to his texts.” 

Franklin's advice reminded Mati to check her phone and all of the missed messages and notifications. She and Franklin ate the rest of their (technically) lunch in silence as Mati caught herself up. Several messages from Trevor, ranging from usual nonsensical things to concern for her lack of any response. There were a few messages from the girls she hung out with yesterday, not surprising, until she came across Sangria's message. She wanted to hang out again, just the two of them. 

Mati wished she could remember anything else from last night, but her brain failed her. Until she clicked on a new friend request on LifeInvader from Sangria. She accepted without much of a second thought, until she saw a bunch of photos of the two of them last night. Selfies of them making funny faces and using bright and creative filters. 

“No shit.” Mati said.

Franklin looked up, “You good?” 

“I think I remember what happened last night.” 

 

“Trevor! I'm home!” Mati waltzed through the door to be immediately greeted by the strong arms of her husband in a warm hug. “I missed you too.”

“You didn't call me back.” 

“I was out with friends yesterday. And you knew I was at Franklin's since you called him. I just wanted to come home.” 

“Frankie said you partied hard last night. Barfed on his shoes.” 

Mati corrected him, “Almost.” 

“Whatever. Did you have fun with the girls?” 

“I did. We went shopping.” 

“Was that before or after you got shit faced?” 

Mati rolled her eyes, “Before. Anyways, I got something you might like. But, you have to wait for it.” 

“First you get drunk without me and now you're teasing me?” Trevor whined, putting on a faux sad face. 

“Oh, poor baby, the torture must be killing you.” 

Mati kissed Trevor, but tried not to let it get too heated. The lingering headache couldn't let her get in the mood. She just wanted to lay down and take today easy. The last time she got that drunk was probably their wedding, and even that time she wasn't that drunk. She couldn't really remember. She'd drink sometimes with Trevor, but not on that scale. 

“You want anything?” Trevor asked as she curled up on the couch with her laptop.

“Are you leaving?” 

“Me and Ron have some…business to take care of.” 

“Of course,” Mati rolled her eyes. “Be careful. And bring me a slushie on your way back.” 

“You got it.” 

With the trailer all to herself, Mati pulled up Sangria's LifeInvader profile to get a better look at the photos. 

Best fucking friends! 

There were already comments from other people, some saying how they wished they were drinking and having fun, others giving compliments. Mati stared at the pure happiness on her and Sangria's faces, even if they were plastered. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be friends after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so I realized all of my formatting for italics have just....stopped working apparently, but I'm also just...too lazy to go fix them. sorry. hopefully you can understand my mind and where they're supposed to be, because this chapter starts with some. anyways, carry on now.

Hey, is it actually cool if I work with Trevor? If you're not okay with it I won't mind. 

Mati looked away from her alien research to be surprised at the text sent from Sangria. It had been a few days since their drunken outing and the last time they really talked. Despite this, the previous barrier Mati had initially put up between them crumbled away and it made small talk through texting less awkward.

I don't care. It's stupid to get involved but that's your choice.

Sangria didn't reply to that message, but Mati figured she got her point across. It didn't matter how much she disliked something, she couldn't stop anyone else from doing it. Trevor was a perfect example. Even though they were in the trailer together at the moment, Mati still smiled at the thought of him. 

“What are you smiling about?” Trevor asked as he leaned against the counter drinking a beer.

“You.” 

“God, I love you!” He yelled happily, making Mati smile even bigger. 

Trevor then looked around for the TV remote, and watched something as Mati wrote some replies to forum posts and looked at new content. A few hours had passed and before she new it, only the sound of a knock on the door broke Mati and Trevor out of their trances. Mati gave a quizzical look as Trevor got up to see who was at his door. 

“Ah, it's just you.” Trevor sighed. “I'll be back later babe.” 

“Where are you going?” Mati asked out of curiosity.

Sangria poked her head in and smiled, “Hi Mati!”

Matilda had her undelightful answer, yet she smiled back.

“Business.” Trevor said before grabbing his keys and pushing Sangria back out the door. 

Mati couldn't help but bite her lip. It was just business, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Sangria was an attractive woman, and Trevor had had his unfaithful moments. Of course, that was before they were married. She had reason to be concerned, but her mind flashed back to what Trevor said last time they argued. 

With a sigh, Mati closed her laptop and headed towards the fridge for a beer. Maybe it would take the edge off. From her phone, Mati connected to the Bluetooth speaker she set up in the living room area and shuffled her playlist. With Trevor gone, she could play whatever she wanted as loud as she wanted without him grumbling or rolling his eyes at her. And then, she had an idea.

Don't get too..you know

Mati left her text message sounding a bit ominous to make Trevor wonder what she had planned up her sleeve. She hated when he came home totally drugged up. Being drunk was one thing, but hard drugs were a completely different thing in her eyes. Besides, Mati wanted to have a good time. One that Trevor would remember. 

Business usually took a while, so Mati had time to clean up, not only the trailer, but herself. The waves in her hair looked flat, so she touched up her hair. Makeup too. Digging into the bag she hid deep in the closet, she pulled out the deep purple lingerie she purchased and put it on ever so carefully. Mati checked herself out in the bathroom mirror and smiled. For something bought without trying it on, it fit perfectly. 

Mati decided to slip back into some clothes and dug out one of her favorites of Trevor's shirts. The song playing on the speaker faded out to change over to something a little more upbeat, something that Mati had no issue dancing to. She found her beer bottle she left half empty earlier and sipped on it again, really feeling the music now. 

Until the door opened. Trevor, surprised at the sight before him, leaned against the door frame and watched with a smile, but not for long. Mati pulled him in and closed the door with a devious smile on her face.

“Did you have a good time?” 

Trevor snatched the drink out of her hand and watched her with one eye as he downed the rest of the bottle. “What are you up to? First you send me cryptic messages and now I come home to you like this?” 

“Just—” Mati pushed him against the counter and ran her hands over his chest, “roll with it.” 

“You don't have to tell me twice.” 

His lips found Matilda's while his hands fell in place on her ass, but not for long. Mati pulled away from his lips, to his surprise.

“No touching.” 

Curiosity washed over Trevor's face for a brief moment, “Okay, no touching.” 

He tried to lean back in to resume his place on her lips, but she kissed him quick and pulled away again. She grabbed his hands and pulled him backwards into the bedroom, swaying to the beat of the music that still played. He followed her lead, laying on the bed when prompted. She sat on him and touched his chest while shooing away his hands trying to touch her thighs.

“You must be tired from working so long, baby. I'm gonna take care of you tonight, okay?” 

Trevor was speechless but he didn't need to say anything. She could feel his hard on beneath her and smiled. Pushing his shirt up to reveal his stomach, she planted kisses as she unbuttoned his pants and set him free. Mati peered at him through dark lashes as she put her lips on his shaft. She knew what effect she had on him. Trevor's breathing was heavy, and became irregular as she took him in her mouth. 

“Fuck.” He cursed quietly. 

One of his hands went for her head as she bobbed up and down, but with her free hand, Mati held it in her own. Trevor didn't realize she really meant no touching. All he could do was let her suck him off on her own terms, but not without him trying to thrust into her mouth after a while. 

“Oh, fuck, Mati.” 

She watched him as he came in her mouth, a bead of semen dripping down her chin as she crawled up to meet his face with a kiss, exchanging the fluids in her mouth. Trevor was surprised, but not entirely disgusted. She smiled and kissed him again before standing on her knees over him.

“I wanna show you something now.” 

Slowly, on purpose, she removed his shirt she had been wearing and revealed her new lingerie. For a moment, she let him touch her. 

“God, you're so sexy.” 

Without another word from her, she cautiously lowered herself on his dick, making it so unbearable that Trevor couldn't help but to thrust into her again. 

“That's enough, or I'm not gonna move.” 

Mati was doing this her way tonight, and making it something special, something to remember. Trevor wanting to get his release so quickly would ruin the fun. Trevor grunted in response and Mati continued her painfully slow ride. But it didn't stay that way for long. As the pace picked up, Trevor wanted to grab her breasts, her thighs, her ass, something, but instead he was forced to hold her hands and watch as her tits bounced in front of his face in heavenly torture. Despite this, when she clenched her walls around his cock he saw stars and finally unloaded into her. 

Mati laid on his chest to feel his heartbeat after she took him out of her, his seed running down her thighs. She finally let him touch her, but all he could do was hold her close to him as he came off his high. 

“Is that it?” He asked between breaths.

“Hm?” 

“Is that it? What about you?” 

“This wasn't about me, Trevor.” 

“Get up.”

“Huh?” Mati was confused, but sat up regardless.

His hands went between her legs but she pushed him away.

“I said this isn't about me.” Mati insisted.

“Fine. Then sit on my face.” 

“What?” 

“I want you to sit on my face.” 

Too stunned to function, Trevor moved into place beneath her, all she had to do was sit. Although this wasn't what Mati had planned, the warm kisses Trevor was placing inside her thighs coupled with the hickeys he was definitely giving her made her the right kind of aroused to finally lower herself over him. 

She was glad Trevor was someone that knew how to please a woman in the bedroom, because he always made sure Mati orgasmed too. But now, Mati was the one who was going to suffer slowly, just as she had done to Trevor. He kept her in her state of arousal, but wouldn't let the feeling rise. With one hand gripping the headboard, her other tried to sneak around him because she needed to get off, but as she did to him, he pushed her hand away.

“Trevor,” she whined. 

“Mh-mh,” he hummed on her lips, driving her a little more crazy.

Mati bit her lip, trying not to whine, but Trevor wouldn't give her what she needed. He was taking his sweet time building her up before he would let her have her release. 

Fucking karma.

“Trevor, please,” she begged. 

She needed it so bad it almost hurt. Just as she was about to open her mouth to whine again, Trevor hit the right spot. Mati moaned and worried her legs would give out from under her as her muscles pulsated in her release. Mati sank down into the bed as Trevor rolled out from under her. 

Mati reached over to touch Trevor's face, still breathing heavy, “You didn't have to do that.” 

“You know I did.” He kissed her collarbones tenderly as his fingertips ran across some lace on her lingerie. “Where'd you get this?” 

“When I was out with the girls. I thought you'd like it.” 

“I like it a lot.” 

Trevor nestled closer to Mati, ready to cuddle her until they fell asleep.

“Babe.” 

“Hm?” 

“I left the music playing in the kitchen.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I could pick you up.” 

Mati sighed as she sat down at the table. Of course it was an option, but not one of the best available options. 

“I don't know, Sangria.” 

“Well I have to drop off some cash for Trevor anyways.”

“Right.”

“It's no big deal, really! You can stay the night at my place if you want so you don't have to worry about that.” 

Mati thought about it for a moment before agreeing. But before she could say anything, Trevor kicked open the trailer door in a huff. 

“Matilda! Stay in the fucking house!” 

“Hang on Sangria,” Mati put her phone down on the table. “When the hell is going on?” 

“I don't want you getting hurt. Stay inside.” He ran into the bedroom and extracted a gun, to which Mati simply rolled her eyes. 

Picking up her phone, Mati sighed. Sangria couldn't help but laugh. 

“I'll be there in a few hours.” 

 

Mati tapped Trevor's icon on her phone to try calling him again. Since his sudden outburst earlier, she hadn't seen nor heard from him, and he wasn't answering his phone. She wasn't worried in the slightest, just mildly annoyed. Sangria sat on the counter again as Mati paced around, receiving nothing but voicemail. She watched as Mati stepped outside and yelled for Ron, but also got no response. 

“Fuck them.” Mati said in chagrin. “I'll just put the cash away and he can get it whenever he gets back.” 

Mati stomped to the bedroom to throw the cash for the drugs Sangria sold for Trevor in the dresser before picking up her overnight bag and holding the door open to signal she was ready to leave.

When they got in Sangria's vehicle, she finally asked, “Does that happen a lot?” 

“He does what he wants. I don't even know what he's doing right now and I don't think I want to.” Mati sighed. “It happens more than I'd like though.” 

Whenever Trevor returned to the trailer, he'd see his wife was gone and finally decide to call her. At least she hoped. It would be better than organizing a search party just to find out Mati was with her friend. 

“Well, we could do something to take your mind off things, if you want.” Sangria suggested.

“I'll be okay. You said you're gonna order takeout?”

“Yeah, is that alright with you?”

Mati couldn't hide her smile. “Perfect, actually. Never had friends growing up so this is sorta new to me.” 

“No shit? Were you like a nerd in school or something?” 

Mati laughed, but it soon turned into a sigh. “I never knew my mom when I was a kid. Then in my teens my dad died. My grandparents took care of me until I was able to move out on my own, which is how I ended up here. But growing up I moved around a lot and never had a chance to make or keep friends.” 

“Damn, that's…deep.” Sangria nervously laughed. “I mean, I kinda had a fucked up childhood too.” 

“Oh yeah? Let's hear it.” 

“Sooooooo, basically my parents were monsters. I was abused and mistreated for 15 years until I finally snapped.” Sangria gripped the steering wheel tighter. “‘15-year-old murdered her own parents!’ That's what all the headlines said. I had to make a new face for myself, so I became Sangria. Lisa is dead now.” 

Silence consumed the car for a moment. A light changed from red to green. Cars passed in the other lanes. 

“Well aren't we a happy bunch.” 

 

Sangria lit a half smoked joint as soon as she stepped through the threshold of her place. “Now do you want Chinese? Korean? Mexican? Italian?” 

“You pick.” Mati said, wandering through the small place Sangria called home. 

It was messy, but not anything worse than the messes Trevor could make. Mati passed into the dark living room space, struggling to find the light switch, but when she did, she paused. Right in the middle of the floor was a mounted stripper pole. A couch and some chairs faced it like a movie theater, where the pole was the screen. Mati pointed to it when Sangria walked in after the call, throwing her phone on the couch.

“I'm a stripper.” She laughed. “The best stripper at the Vanilla Unicorn. Of course I have one. Have you tried it before?” 

Mati shook her head. Although she believed in empowering women, stripping wasn't something she ever wanted to do, aside from stripping for Trevor. 

“Sure it's sexy, but it actually takes a lot of work. Here,” Sangria passed her blunt to Mati, who held it between her smoking fingers. 

Don't do it, just watch Sangria.

“Takes lots of upper body strength for something like this,” Sangria explained before hanging from the pole, then changing positions so she hung upside-down. “Lots of leg and core strength for this.” 

Sangria gracefully hopped off and took her blunt back. “You should try it.” 

“I don't know about that.” Mati laughed nervously.

“I'll teach you some basics, come on!” 

Sangria hopped over to her radio speaker system and turned to Non-Stop-Pop FM, the same stuff that played when the DJ wasn't at the club. Sangria walked Mati step by step on how to do simple moves. She showed her where to position her appendages and pointed out what muscles she should be using. 

“Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Sangria asked.

“Never. Why?” 

“You're learning quickly. And you seem to have the strength that most people don't have when they first try to do this.” 

Sangria showed her another, more advanced move, that Mati replicated with little difficulty. This continued on until the buzzer rang, which meant food had arrived. They sat on the couch, eating a spread of Oriental food while Sangria pulled up a movie to top the night off with.

Finally having someone Mati could think of as a best friend made life a little more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst. Hey you. Yeah you, the one still reading this. C'mere. Listen. I've actually finished writing this, but I have yet to post what remains. If you want more chapters posted faster than every few days...tell me in a comment..  
> I'm back to school so things might start to slow down otherwise.


	8. Chapter 8

“You keep stealing my wife from me.” 

“You keep getting into who knows what kind of trouble by yourself.” Sangria playfully jabbed back at Trevor. 

When Sangria dropped Mati off, she was invited inside for a drink since she drove all the way from the city to the desert. Trevor still wasn't home at the time, but now he joined the girls in having a drink. Things appeared to have calmed down from the previous day, unless he was just waiting for Sangria to leave. 

“So how come you get to get her shit faced, but she won't drink until she pukes with me?” Trevor asked.

“Maybe you're just not fun.” Sangria said with a straight poker face. 

Sangria looked over at Mati and the two erupted into laughter. Trevor rolled his eyes. 

“Why don't we all go out drinking together sometime, then?” Sangria suggested. 

“Won't you feel like a third wheel?” Mati asked.

“Nah. It's just drinks.” 

Peer pressured not only by her best friend, but her husband as well, Mati finally agreed to go drinking. Again. “I'm picking the place though.” 

“Deal.”

 

Bass from an electronic beat pounded from inside the building and made its way to the sidewalk outside. A line of a mass of people extended from the entry doorway almost to the corner of the road, either complaining about the line or gossiping to their friends. Mati walked past all of them exuding total confidence as she walked straight up to the bouncer. 

“Mati, are you sure we can get in this place?” Sangria asked from over her shoulder.

Everyone knew you had to be invited to get in. Sangria tried to sneak in to another club like this and got kicked out before. 

“Hey, honey. Can you let me and my friends in?” Mati kissed up to the bouncer with a fake personality.

“Not without an invitation.” 

“I don't think Tony would appreciate you keeping his friends out.” 

The bouncer shook his head and Mati frowned. She pulled out her phone and tapped on Tony's name, not wanting to deal with this bullshit. 

“Matilda, darling! You finally called!” 

“Tony, can you tell your bouncer friend to let me and my friends in? We'd like to have a good time tonight.” 

“Sure, sure, give me a moment.” 

Mati crossed her arms as she waited, her eyes moving between the bouncer and the doors. It was only a few minutes of a wait until Tony himself made his presence known. 

“My dear Matilda.” He said with open arms and a smile. “It's so good to see you again.” 

“Who is it Tony? Oh, just you.” Lazlow appeared from beyond the doors. 

“Lazlow?” Trevor asked.

“Oh, fuck! Not you too!” 

Before anyone could get any other words in, Lazlow darted back into the club to who knows where. Sangria laughed at the oddity while Mati rolled her eyes.

“We are here to drink and have a good time!” Mati reminded everyone. 

“Be my guests.” Tony said, welcoming them in. “The VIP room is all yours.” 

“Oh fuck yeah!” Sangria yelled excitedly. 

 

Sangria poured five shots, one for each of the three of them, and two additional for Tony and Lazlow since they graced them with their presence. Shots kept coming until Sangria opted for a new drink, leaving everyone else to their own devices. Trevor struck up an argument with Sangria about whether whiskey or vodka was better, and Tony decided now was a good time to call Mati over to his desk for a private chat. 

“Have you thought any more about my proposition?” 

Mati shook her head, then nodded towards her friend, “Sangria might be interested. I don't think Trevor will be.” 

“Sangria, huh. Can I trust her?” 

“I trust her.” 

As if on cue, Sangria came running over with two bottles in her hands. “Whiskey or vodka?” 

“Vodka.” Mari answered. 

Sangria turned back to Trevor. “Okay! This argument is over. I wanna go out and dance. Mati come with me.” 

“Have fun ladies.” Tony said before Sangria pulled Mati away and leaving Trevor behind.

The beat was fast and Sangria skipped over to the bar to get two drinks for them before making a path into the heart of the crowd. With more alcohol in her system, Mati was starting to let go, just like Sangria and Trevor wanted. The two danced together as if they were the only people on the club dancefloor, jumping and cheering along with everyone else when the beat dropped. 

At some point, Trevor caught up to them and completed the triumvirate, but refused to do any dancing because it wasn't his thing. Sangria insisted on more shots and disappeared off to the lower bar. Mati danced around Trevor, lost in the moment with a big, drunk smile on her face. The two, mesmerized by the alcohol and music, hardly noticed Sangria's absence, which was now becoming long term. They hardly cared about their friend once their lips found each other's. 

“Mati Mati Mati Mati.” Sangria ran up out of nowhere repeating her name like a child calling it's mother. “I'm gonna get out of here okay?” 

“What happened to partying?” Trevor asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

“There's a cute guy at the bar. He's gonna take me home.” Sangria giggled.

Mati peered past her shoulder to see a man in a dark leather jacket with perfectly shaped facial hair. He offered a nod when he caught Mati's eyes watching him. She shrugged in response to Sangria.

“Be safe, I guess.” 

Sangria rolled her eyes, “I'm a stripper.” 

That didn't help the situation at all, but seeing as Sangria was so eager to go off with the random guy, Mati didn't want to hold her back. A quick hug and she was off to be escorted out of the club. 

“We can get out of here too, you know.” Mati hinted after a moment, now clinging onto Trevor.

“Can you walk?” 

“I'm fine.” Mati giggled before pushing through the crowd of people and stumbling, proving the opposite.

“Have a great night, miss.” The bouncer said as Mati wobbled out the doors.

“Babe, are you sure you're fine?” Trevor called from behind her.

“You're no better than me!” Mati pointed out.

Miraculously, Mati was able to walk to the third floor of the parking garage and get to the truck before she stopped suddenly. She shook her head, silently trying to reason with herself to not throw up. That didn't go so well in reality. When Trevor caught up to her, there was a puddle of puke by the rear passenger tire and Mati was bent over coughing. Trevor chuckled. 

“Well? This is what you wanted?” Mati slurred. “Because being shitfaced is so much fun.” 

“Come on, let's go home.” 

“Fuck you! I don't wanna die! You're as drunk as a skunk.” 

“Well what am I supposed to do? Walk?” 

Mati smirked with an idea.

 

“What the hell are you two doing here? It's almost three in the morning.” 

Matilda laughed, letting Trevor answer that one. “My lovely wife and I are absolutely wasted. It was her idea to come here because she won't let me drive us home.” 

Michael looked at Mati who continued laughing, finding nothing at all apparently funny. 

“Michael, who's at the door?” Amanda asked from somewhere beyond the foyer. 

“Mandy?” Mati asked, managing to slip past Michael.

Amanda noticed quickly that Matilda and Trevor were under the influence and wasn't going to make them stand outside all night. “Jesus, Michael, let them in!”

Mati was already clinging to Amanda now, trying to stifle her giggles with her hand. With a moment of hesitation, Michael stepped to the side to let Trevor in. 

“Go get the guest room ready for them, they can stay here tonight,” Amanda commanded. “Matilda, dear, let's go into the kitchen and get you cleaned up…”

In a blur of movement, Mati eventually found herself in the guest bedroom upstairs. Trevor already made himself home and kicked his shoes and clothes off all across the floor. Mati tried to lay down, but the room seemed to never stop spinning. She poked at Trevor, who snored, already fast asleep. All the alcohol in her system now made her need to pee, and she couldn't remember where the bathroom was all of a sudden. 

Feeling much too dizzy to be on her feet, Mati slid off the bed onto her hands and knees to slink through the now dark hallway. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out several closed doors in the hallway, one with a light on, but she was unsure which door led to the bathroom. She found her answer soon enough as Jimmy walked out of the bathroom and nearly tripped over her.

“Yo, what the fuck?” 

“Where's the bathroom?” Mati asked as she squinted her eyes from the light.

Jimmy stepped around her and pointed to the room he just came out of, then watched her crawl in. Mati shut the door with her foot and managed not to fall off the toilet. Now feeling much better and more tired, but also too lazy to return to the guest bedroom, Mati slid into the empty tub and fell asleep.

 

Mati sat low in the seat, leaning against the door with giant sun shades covering her eyes like she were a movie star hiding from paparazzi. The signs of a lingering headache were made apparent and despite her bathtub sleep, she was still tired. Trevor drove in silence for the most part, no radio to bother either of them because of their massive hangovers. 

“So, you wanna—” 

“No.” Mati quickly interrupted.

She hated getting wasted because she always did stupid shit she would hardly remember the next day. Trevor loved to rub it in, too. 

“Never again.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you know where Sunset Shores is?”

“You mean Stab City?” Mati asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Huh. That's the trailer park right off Calafia Road?” 

“Yes. What is this about?” 

“You…maybe wanna come with me? I've got some business to take care of.”

“Sangria, I've done a lot of crazy shit with you already. I really don't think you should do…whatever it is you plan on doing.”

“Come on Mati, you're my best friend!” 

“Maybe so, but I'm not an idiot.” 

“Please?” Sangria whined. “I need your help.” 

A long moment of silence followed, but you could almost hear the gears turning in Mati's head as she weighed her options before delivering her answer. 

“Fine.” 

“Oh my God, thank you so much. I'll be there in five minutes.” Immediately Sangria hung up 

“Wha—? Five minutes?” Mati asked as she began to pace, fearing the worst. “What the hell?” 

Sangria popped in the trailer mere moments later, and threw a paper bag at Matilda. “Put this on.” 

“Sangria, what the fuck is going on?” 

“Just put the clothes on and look pretty for me, okay?” 

Sangria's smoky emerald eyes bore into Mati’s and she couldn't refuse any longer. She took the bag and headed into the bathroom, where she mumbled another ‘what the fuck’ loud enough for Sangria to hear. She stepped out of the bathroom sporting a red cropped tank top and high waisted jean shorts. Sangria handed her some stilettos she found lying in the bedroom.

“Why do I look like this?” Mati begged for an answer.

“Damn this makes your tits look amazing.” 

“Sangria…”

“Come on, let's go.” 

Sangria led the way outside and to her motorcycle, where Mati clung to her friend for dear life. Thankfully the ride over to Stab City was short, but Mati found her voice caught in her throat now. She knew what these bikers did, and she didn't like being there. 

“There's a safe with a bunch of cash here somewhere. I need you to find it and get the money while I distract them.” 

“Wh—? Me?” 

“If they catch you, tell them you were trying to find whoever's in charge for a good time. Take this gun. Do what you have to to protect yourself.” 

Mati was too stunned for words. This wasn't how she was expecting today to go, but Sangria tried to reassure her with a kiss to the forehead. 

“I've done stuff like this before. We'll be fine.” 

Mati swallowed hard. “Okay.” 

She knew the bikers weren't the type of people you'd want to mess with, unless your name was Trevor Philips of course, but Mati was not as insane as Trevor. She knew better. But if her best friend wanted, no, needed, her help, she'd do anything for her. 

With a deep breath, Mati slinked off between cars and trailers and miscellaneous trash to find the safe Sangria mentioned. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sangria strut up to a cluster of bikers and sweet talk them to hold their attention and allow Mati to move in.

“Safe, safe, safe. If I were a safe, where would I be?” Mati mumbled to herself as she looked around. 

Surprisingly, she found it hiding in the middle of three crudely placed trailers, almost right out in the open. Checking her surroundings and finding not a soul in the area, Mati moved in and worked fast. She knew how to unlock a safe without a key, and put her head against the door as she spun the numbered wheel to find the sweet spots. 

“Hey! Who are you!? What are you doing here!?” 

A single biker spotted her from inside a trailer and headed towards her. Wiping the fear off her face, she put a smile on and nonchalantly walked towards him. 

“Do you know where I can find the leader of this fine establishment? I'm supposed to show him a good time.” 

The man's demeanor changed instantly when he approached her. “Why don't you show me instead, beautiful.” 

“Shall we go inside then?” Mati pointed to the trailer he came from. 

The biker looked around real quick then waved her in as he retraced his steps. Mati's heart was beating out of her chest at the mere thought of what she knew she had to do. As soon as she was inside and his back was turned toward her, Mati pulled out her concealed weapon and pistol whipped him, silently knocking him out. No one else was around to see, so she quickly returned to the safe to crack it open. But just as it opened and Mati put her hands on the cash, she could hear commotion from where Sangria was. 

Several shots rang out and Mati knew time was up. She grabbed everything she could and ran back to Sangria's motorcycle. Bullets flew by her as she started it up, knowing Sangria was making a run for it. 

“Move Mati!” Sangria yelled as she came up to the bike.

“I know these roads better than you, get on!” 

With no hesitation, Sangria jumped on the back of the bike and Mati took off, a horde of bikers following. They had to lose the bikers before anything. To Sangria, that meant shoot a couple off the tires on their bikes. 

The girls raced around the desert, weaving around other vehicles as well as grabbing the attention of the local police. On the bright side, the cops were behind the bikers, which meant Mati and Sangria wouldn't be the first ones to get pulled over. On the downside, they were still being followed and it was creating too much attention. But Mati had a plan when she saw the train.

“Hold onto me.” 

Riding up a dirt path at the last second, Mati successfully landed the bike on the last part of the train, then turned to make faces at the bikers who couldn't keep up. 

“Holy shit Mati! We fucking did it! We actually did it!” 

“We still have to get home, though.”

 

“Okay, you have to tell me now. Why did we do that?” Mati asked.

Sangria was counting the money at the kitchen table. “That Tony guy at the nightclub contacted me, so you could say we're business partners now too. No big deal.”

“No big deal? We could've died.” 

“I thought the great Matilda Vaanderhuut wasn't afraid of anything.” 

Mati looked over her shoulder with a red-lipped smile. “I wasn't afraid.” 

“Hah, okay.” Sangria teased with a big smile of her own. 

Just as Mati started mixing drinks, a wall of bullets shot through the side of trailer, breaking a few windows. Mati dropped to the floor in fear of her life, but Sangria wasn't having it anymore. She took out a compact grenade launcher from her bag and flung the door open to reveal several, but not all, of the bikers from earlier. 

“Hey bitch! We got shit to take care of!” 

“Take care of this, assholes!” 

With no other warning she let a few grenades fly, but only injured one biker as everyone else got out of there. 

“And don't fuckin’ come back!” 

Mati stared in awe at her friend. “You are a crazy bitch!”


	10. Chapter 10

“I'm gonna go stay in the city for a bit. You want me to get you anything?” 

“You gonna stay in the city, huh? Am I that boring to you now?” 

Mati looked up at Trevor, “You're not boring.” 

“Seems like I am since you only want to hang out with your friend these days.” 

“Sounds like you're the jealous one now,” Mati smirked. “Anyways, I want to go shopping. There's no good stores around here.” 

The jealousy comment went right over his head, or he preferred not to answer because it was a correct assumption. “Don't girls just buy everything on the internet?” 

“If you don't care about your appearance, maybe.” 

“Whatever. Go have fun with Sangria. I'll be here.” 

Mari rolled her eyes. She wasn't even planning of meeting up with Sangria, she genuinely wanted to do some shopping. Either way, she gave Trevor a kiss and went off on her way. If he wanted to be mad or sulk, then he could sit there all weekend and do just that. Mati just wanted a breather in all honesty. With the amount of crazy shit she'd gotten into with Sangria lately, she needed a cool down. 

“Oh my God, am I getting old?” 

 

Sangria's name lit up on Mati's phone as she pulled out a bag of carrots from her fridge. She debated in letting it go to voicemail, but ultimately decided to see what was up. Crunching loudly, she put Sangria on speaker phone, allowing her to look for a better meal in her fridge. 

“Hey Mats, whatcha up to?” 

“Relaxing at my place for a bit.” She hesitated before continuing. “I was going to go shopping in a little while.” 

“Ooh, can I come? I'd love to get your opinion on a new stage outfit. I have work tonight, so I can't stay out long.” 

That changed the whole game. Mati agreed to meet up with Sangria at the same adult shop as before. This way, she'd be able to have the rest of the weekend to herself, or so she thought.

Mati found herself agreeing on plans and picked Sangria up within the hour. At the adult store from before, Sangria had walked in circles around the store as she tried to decide on what to get. 

“Black with yellow accents or yellow with black accents?” She looked towards Mati.

“Don't you guys usually wear darker colors, like blacks and purples and reds?” 

“Doesn't mean I can't wear yellow.” 

“Sounds to me that you want the yellow one then.”

“Will you buy the black one?” 

Mati scoffed. “I'm not a stripper, I don't need it.” 

“Aw, come on! We can be like matching opposites.” 

Mati stared Sangria down, but she wasn't budging. 

“What if I buy it for you?” Sangria asked. 

“Don't waste your money on something like that for me.” 

“Okay, I'm getting it. What size are you? Or do I have to find out myself?”

 

Mati pulled up into a designated space right out front of the Vanilla Unicorn. As she approached the door, she could see a man arguing with the bouncer. 

“I said it's closed.” The bouncer said with a bite to his words. 

With a nod to Matilda, he tried to move the large man out of her way, but the man wasn't budging. 

“Who's this bitch? If this place is closed, why does she get to go in?” 

“I'm the owner's fucking wife, now get out of my way, asshole.” 

The man opened his mouth to argue more, but Mati wasn't going to have any of it. Without a moment of hesitation, she decked him right in the jaw, making him stumble backwards in surprise. 

“Get rid of him.” Mati waved at the bouncer before entering the club.

“Evening, Matilda.” The woman inside the door said as she counted cash. 

Mati nodded and made her way into the now empty club. It felt a little strange with no one there until Sangria waved her over to the pole where she hung upside-down.

“Are you ready to go? I fucking hate this place.” Mati grumbled. 

Sangria's smile faded into concern. “What's wrong?”

“Every time I come here someone gets on my nerves. Just decked a guy outside.” 

Sangria laughed. “That's my girl.” 

Mati noticed Sangria was wearing the yellow option she decided on earlier. “Looks good.” 

“I forgot to take yours out of the bag earlier, but it's in the changing room. Why don't you go try it on?”

Mati blinked as her words set in. “you mean right now?” 

“Yes, bitch! I wanna see it! There's no one else here.” 

To Mati's surprise, she found herself making her way to the changing room and fulfilling Sangria's wishes. The mood lighting, not only in the changing room, but all throughout the club, made Mati feel different. It didn't help that she was now almost entirely naked save for some things pieces of fabric. Despite this, Mati couldn't help but feel a little sexy, and snapped a picture for Trevor for later. She returned to Sangria in some heels she found, feeling a bit more conscious about her body than just a moment ago.

“Ahh, you look amazing, just as I knew it!” Sangria smiled from ear to ear. 

“I am so far out of my comfort zone.” Mati confessed with a nervous laugh. 

Why don't you come on stage with me? Try a real pole.” 

“Is that clean?” 

“Yes, now come on. Try new things once in a while.” 

Mati joined her friend in the enclosed circle in the middle of the club, hoisting herself up on the pole to do some exercises as Sangria instructed. 

It didn't take long for them to tire with so much physical effort. Clothes returned to their respectable places and Mati drove Sangria home, where Mati was invited to sleep over as compensation for driving Sangria all over town today. 

“Hey Mats, you awake?” Sangria whispered beside her on the bed. 

“Hm?” 

“Would you want to join me tomorrow at work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger hah gottem!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

“Sangria, what the fuck are you talking about?” Mati asked, rolling over to face her friend.

“Everyone would love you there. Not just me or the dudes that come in, but even the other girls too. We have matching outfits so we could team up and—” 

“No.” 

“You didn't let me finish.” Sangria pouted. 

“I respect the work you do, but that's not a position I would like to be in.” 

“You can just do duo lap dances with me. I'll let you keep everything we make together.” 

“No.” 

“If it's Trevor you're worried about, he doesn't have to know.” 

“That’s not even—” 

“Please Mati? Just one time with me. I won't ask for anything else crazy, I promise.” 

Mati took a deep breath. With the moonlight flooding the room, she could see her friend staring at her, waiting for a response. Mati had major doubts about that promise, and the inside of her stomach seemed to knot up almost instantly. 

“Please Mati?” 

“Fine.” 

 

“What’s this?” Mati asked as she was handed a pink tablet. “You know I don't do drugs.” 

“It's a little bit of X. It'll make today a little more bearable, trust me.” 

“Sangria…” 

“Fine, don't take it. But don't complain to me later because I told you so.” 

Surrendering defeat, Mati popped the pill in her mouth. All she had to do was wait for it to kick in. 

 

“I'm not going to do anything bad to you, okay? Just trust me and go with the flow. You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to.” 

Mati nodded. She was starting to feel the drugs effects take place and she was okay with it. The other girls helped her with hair and makeup, having a heyday with Mati. 

“You need a name.” 

“Huh?” 

“You can't be Mati here. You need a different name.” 

Mati became flustered, “I-I don't know a name.”

“Hm. What about Bunny since you eat a lot of carrots?” 

“Okay.” 

“Bunny is such a cute name.” Cheetah chimed in as she put another curl in Mati's hair. 

“Bunny it is then. I'm gonna go out now and do work and I'll call you when I need you, okay?” 

Mati nodded and watched Sangria strut away. Returning her gaze to the mirror in front of her, she watched as the last curl was put in place. Deep down she knew this wasn't for her, but she couldn't help but feel pretty. No, sexy. 

“You'll do great, Mati.” Cheetah reassured her. 

It was a few songs before Sangria ever called for Mati, which gave Cheetah enough time to give Mati some pointers for dancing. When Sangria called for Bunny, Mati pointed at herself in question, and Cheetah had to push her along. 

“Hey Bunny baby.” Sangria said with a smile as Mati walked up to her.

A younger man sat in the faux leather chair next to Sangria with a big, disgusting smile on his face. One that Mati hated because it only meant trouble. But with the drugs in her system, it changed everything. She could only focus solely on Sangria, who grabbed her hand and pulled her into the booth, dancing with Mati's hands in hers. 

Mati easily became lost in the moment, her brain tricking her into thinking the hands that touched her skin were her husband's, yet they were softer than Trevor's hands. Her own fingertips dared to touch skin as equally soft, earning a breathy moan onto her neck from Sangria. 

“This is so hot.” 

Mati snapped back into reality for a moment as the man kindly slipped them some cash for their entertainment. What has seemed like only seconds was actually much longer. Sangria had to restrain Mati's hands behind hers as she spoke to the man.

“$200 for more or get lost.” 

“Can I get a different girl than her?” He asked, pointing to Mati. 

“Bunny and I are a package deal. Take it or leave it.” 

 

Mati found herself in situations where Sangria was thrusting into her ass with an imaginary dick or where Sangria fondled her breasts among much more, all of which made the men in the chair jizz in their pants and whine about not being able to touch the beautiful women.

Sangria stuck to her promise, giving Matilda all the money they made together to her, which was a pretty penny for just a few hours. They celebrated Mati's success back at Sangria's apartment with a fair amount of alcohol. Feeling a bit run down and with drugs and alcohol running through their systems, the two retired to Sangria's bed for the night. 

“Mats, you sleeping?” 

“Hm?” 

Sangria rolled over to whisper in her friends ear, “Thanks for coming today. I enjoyed that.” 

“It wasn't so bad.” Mati whispered back.

Before Mati knew what was happening, a hand had slipped between her legs, making her toes curl. 

“What are you doing?” 

Despite her concern and confusion, Mati closed her eyes and let nimble fingers make deft work, and before she knew it she had gotten off. Without another word, Sangria rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Mati in a state of awkward confusion and momentary pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

“Mati, I'm so sorry. I was drunk last night and I do it to myself when I get back from work sometimes so I guess I just got carried away.” 

“It's okay, just confused the hell out of me.” 

“This isn't going to ruin our friendship, right?” Sangria asked out of concern.

“Of course not.” 

Sangria visibly sighed with her whole body in relief, “Good, because I had an idea.” 

Mati rolled her eyes. “You and your ideas, I swear.” 

“I know I said I'd never ask anything else, but hear me out on this. Matching tattoos.” 

Mati pondered on the idea, not entirely opposing right away for once. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I actually didn't plan this far ahead,” Sangria confessed. “Does this mean yes?” 

“If we can agree on something I'm not opposed.” 

Sangria and Mati thought of ideas together before Sangria suddenly had an idea. She rushed around her place looking for a pencil and paper to sketch the idea. 

“I suck at drawing but like, this is the idea.” 

Mati looked at the drawing she held up in agonizing silence. 

“If we can get it sketched out by a real artist…I'll consider it.” 

Sangria smiled as bright as the sun and jumped around. “Let's go!” 

“Right now?”

“Why not? Let's go!”

 

“Back for more?” The tattoo artist greeted Sangria.

“Of course. Me and my friend are interested, but I need your artistic expertise to help my friend envision my idea.” 

“What's your idea?” 

Sangria gave the man the folded up piece of paper from earlier and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw it. “Let me see what I can do.” 

While he provided a better, clean sketch of Sangria's idea, Mati walked around the parlor looking at the posters and images of tattoos that lined the walls. Assuming they were all tattoos he did, he was clearly highly skilled so Mati didn't have to be concerned in that department. Sangria knew and liked him too, so that helped put her at ease. 

“How's this?” 

Mati twirled around and leaned against the counter as she looked at the newly drawn idea. Someone with artistic abilities really made all the difference.

“It's perfect.” 

Sangria squealed in happiness. 

“So, who wants to go first?” 

 

Tattoos hurt, Mati learned. While Sangria chose to have a giant tattoo spanning her entire thigh, Mati decided to keep hers a little on the small side and right above the hip bone. With the two of them, it took hours to complete. But the results were well worth it. A Deagle, for Sangria, crossed with a carrot, for Mati, dotted each other's skin in honor and union of their friendship. 

Having spent so long in the tattoo parlor, Sangria had to rush home and get ready for work. As much as she would've liked Mati to join her again, Mati declined and decided to return to the desert. 

As what seemed like the new norm, the trailer was empty when Matilda arrived. This at least allowed her to be comfortable in her panties and one of Trevor's shirts, which she tied up so nothing rubbed against her tattoo. Mati wondered what Trevor would think of her tattoo when he saw it. 

The sky got dark before Trevor returned with Ron and Wade in tow. Ron getting a glimpse of Mati in her underwear made him nervous and freak out, and Trevor tried to cover Wade's eyes as fast as possible before kicking both his friends out the door in a hurry.

“I didn't know you'd be back so soon.” 

“Do you want me to leave?” 

“Fuck no.” 

As he crossed the floor to where Mati stood, she turned her body just enough to reveal her tattoo. 

“What's this?” He pointed as he touched the skin around it.

Mati playfully slapped his hand away. “It hurts. I just got it done today. Sangria and I got matching tattoos.” 

“Matching tattoos.” Trevor deadpanned. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“You do everything fun with her now. Why can't we get matching tattoos?” Trevor acted sad.

Mati ran a finger across the spot on his chest where she knew her name was in black cursive ink. “My name isn't good enough?” 

Trevor began to make a face but she hushed him with a kiss. 

“We can get matching tattoos too if you want.” Mati said with a smile. “Whatever you want.” 

“I just want you right now.” Trevor flirted in her ear. 

Mati giggled. It felt good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end and that means a few things. First, thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! Remember to give kudos and leave comments to support your favorite writers (me) and inspire them to keep writing! We can't do what we love if it weren't for your support. (also it feels good to get kudos and comments.) Also, subscribe to me (not just this work) for more updates on future works! Second..
> 
> PLUG TIME
> 
> Go check out H3ARTL3SS_G0D's fic titled Psycho for more GTA with Sangria, Trevor, and a dash of Matilda <3
> 
> If you click on my username here you can find me in various places across the web, where you can follow or reach out to me. 
> 
> Big love <3


End file.
